1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of maintaining and reclaiming beaches on water front shorelines with flexible anti-erosion devices that work with nature to trap sediment such as sand for accreting the lake bed and specifically deals with artificial seaweed having elongated hollow porous tubes filled with lake bed sediment forming anchors for upstanding flexible buoyant finger sheets with low density floats trapped therein to increase their buoyancy. The invention includes a method of installing the seaweed to most effectively build up the lake bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore known artificial "seaweed" arrangements for building up deposits on a lake bed have been expensive, are difficult to deploy, have flattened out and shifted during storms, and have not been positioned to most effectively build up the lake bed.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide artificial seaweed or anti-erosion devices with flexible, high, buoyant finger sheets that will remain upright in rough water at their initially installed positions to efficiently trap and deposit sediment suspended in the water on the lake bed bottom over anchors to which the fingers are affixed, and to anchor these sheets in troughs and mounds of the lake bottom forming a series of spaced rows in the water outwardly from and generally parallel with the shore.